Entre el mar y la arena
by Ro-Rowen-Darkholme
Summary: Filia recuerda a un niño que conoció junto al mar. Un XF! n.n


**Entre el mar y la arena**

Sentada sobre la arena, Filia observaba con sus brillantes ojos azules el ir y venir de las olas, que bailaban al compás de la brisa que soplaba en la playa. El sol se estaba ocultando, formando un hermoso paisaje, capaz de inspirar tranquilidad y paz a cualquiera, sin embargo, para ella, no hacía más que traerle recuerdos...

_Viéndote así parecías simplemente un chiquillo jugando a mayor;_

_con las manos vacías, atacabas la vida, todo a ganador..._

-¿Qué haces?- le había preguntado ese niño al verla sentada mirando el atardecer.

La pequeña rubia lo miró con curiosidad; pelo morado, ojos extraños pero amigables al igual que su sonrisa y lo que más le llamó la atención, no tenía cola.

-Estoy mirando lo bonito que se ven el mar y el sol cuando se ocultan.

-Tienes razón, se ven muy bonitos- dijo sentándose a su lado- ¿no te gustaría tenerlos para ti solita?

-Sí, pero no se puede; el sol está muy alto y el mar es muy grande.

-¡A que yo te los regalo!

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te prometo que los conseguiré para ti.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó la niña muy contenta.

Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, su mamá la estaba llamando.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¡De acuerdo!

_no te daba miedo estar aún creciendo,_

_querías correr más que tus propios pies..._

-Pásame un poco más de arena.

La niña tomó un puñado de arena de la orilla y se la llevó a su amiguito, éste la tomó entre sus manos y la adhirió a la figura que estaba formando.

-Parece que va a quedar muy bien- dijo muy entusiasmada al ver como poco a poco, el montón de arena se iba transformando en un pequeño castillo.

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo el niño con una sonrisa- Sería muy bonito vivir ahí.

-Pero es muy pequeño, tendríamos que hacer uno más grande.

-¡Ya sé!. ¡Cuando crezcamos y seamos adultos, hay que venir a la playa y hacer uno muy muy grande, para vivir ahí los dos para siempre!

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo alargando su mano y extendiendo su dedo meñique.

-Lo prometo- hizo lo propio, entrelazando su dedo con el de ella.

_Siempre tan desgarbado, con los brazos tan largos, me caías bien;_

_se acababa el verano y entre besos salados te empecé a querer..._

-¡ A que no me atrapas!

-¡Claro que lo haré!

Él corría tras de ella, persiguiéndola por toda la orilla de la playa, sus risas traviesas acompañaban el sonido de algunas gaviotas que volaban tranquilamente por el cielo. Cuando ya la iba a alcanzar, ella entró al agua, empezando a salpicar con ella a su amigo, él hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a arrojarse agua hasta quedar prácticamente empapados. Tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y se la arrojó siguiendo el juego, sin embargo, esta vez, la niña se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar; el agua le había caído a los ojos.

-¡Perdóname¡No quise hacerte daño!- dijo una vez cerca de ella, tomándola en sus brazos- ¡Ya no llores que me pongo triste!

La niña abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-Sí- dijo tímidamente.

-¡Qué bueno!

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-Porque te quiero mucho- respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- dijo ella, acercando sus pequeños labios a la mejilla del niño.

_pasábamos los días diciendo tonterías,_

_soñando con cumplir veinte años, dos mil..._

-¿Alguna vez has atrapado una estrella de mar?

-Yo no, pero mi papá sí. Recuerdo que me regaló una el año pasado, para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Y te pusiste muy contenta?

-Sí, mucho, aún la tengo guardada en un cofre debajo de mi cama.

-Algún día yo también atraparé una, buscaré una estrella que sea tan bonita como tú.

-¿En el mar?

- No sólo en el mar, también en el cielo, porque en la tierra ya te tengo a ti.

_Con los ojos cargados y mirando hacia abajo no pudiste hablar..._

-Me han prohibido volver a jugar contigo.

-A mí también.

_y yo cruzada de brazos me mordía los labios para no llorar..._

-Aún no entiendo por qué no podemos estar juntos¿acaso es por que somos diferentes?- dijo la niña tristemente.

-Creo que sí- respondió con melancolía- pero, aunque seamos de distintas razas, en el fondo, somos iguales.

-Pero ellos no lo entienden...

_un nudo en la garganta,_

-Me iré...

_tu sombra desarmada,_

-Aquí está lo que te prometí...

_mis ganas de gritar..._

-Nooo...

_¡te quiero no te vayas!_

Una lágrima se escapó por los ojos de Filia.

-Y pensar que nunca supe tu nombre...

Abrió su mano, en ella estaba el único recuerdo que tenía de él; una pequeña medallita, en la cual estaba dibujado el hermoso paisaje de un atardecer. La apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, hoy se cumplía un año más de su encuentro con aquel niño.

_Amor de mujer..._

Se sentía confundida, aún lo amaba, pero, había alguien, tan parecido a él...

_Tan fuerte y espontáneo..._

-¿Qué haces?

Volteó a su costado, Xellos estaba ahí, con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Nada- respondió con tristeza, mirando de nuevo al mar.

_Tan dulce, tan volcánico..._

Se sentó a su lado, la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?

-Nada importante.

-Entonces¿por qué has llorado?

_Que es casi casi mágico..._

Xellos tomó su rostro por la barbilla, acercándolo hacia el suyo.

-Ya no llores- dijo acariciando sus mejillas- que me pongo triste...

_Amor de mujer..._

-Tú...

Él sonrió, mientras sus ojos amatista la miraban con ternura, y acercándose lentamente, la besó.

_Así tan instantáneo..._

Cuando se separaron, sendas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Filia, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza y sufrimiento, sino llenas de alegría.

-Siempre estuve junto a ti- decía él mientras le secaba las mejillas con sus dedos- Aún eres la estrella más hermosa...

_Tan limpio y sano, tan total..._

Lo abrazó con emoción, mientras él besaba su frente una vez más

_Que no se puede controlar._

La recostó suavemente sobre la arena, atravesando su sedoso cabello con sus dedos.

-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo para siempre, aunque no fuera en un castillo de arena?

Filia respondió con una sonrisa, tomando el rostro de Xellos y acercando sus labios a los de él, para fundirse en un beso.

Esta vez sería diferente, la arena, el mar y el sol serían testigos de su amor, que ahora nada ni nadie podría separar.

_**FIN**_

Notas de la Autora: Este es mi primer fic publicado en n.n, espero haya quedado decente, que recién estoy comenzando a entender el funcionamiento de la web XD. Por cierto, este fic lo escribí en el 2001, así que es bastante antiguo, jeje, ojalá les haya gustado, y que vivan Xellos y Filia x ever!

Beshitos mil, los kelle

Ro n.n


End file.
